Shikadai Nara
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Nara clan, as well as a descendant of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan. Personality Shikadai takes after his father, Shikamaru, in several ways, possessing a similar relaxed, unenthusiastic personality. He finds participating in activities to be very tiresome and is quick to shirk out of them as seen when he rejected an invitation from Inojin to train after school. Stemming from this lax nature, he also isn't one to properly respect rank, greeting his uncle — the Kazekage — plainly before flatly asking for his other uncle Kankurō. He also showed himself to be blunt and outspoken like his mother, telling Boruto that pursuing a prank during the Five Kage Summit was stupid. Appearance Inheriting the trademark look of the Nara, Shikadai has black, spiky hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes, however, are dark green and shaped like his mother's. His facial expressions also favour that of his mother's. He wears a dark outfit with a light-coloured jacket over it, which bears the same emblem seen on the jacket his father used to don in Part I. Also as customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. Abilities Ninjutsu Nara Clan Techniques Shikadai's is a capable user of his clan's ability to manipulate his shadow, which, by connecting his it to that of a target, forces them to mimic his movements. He can also use the technique to simply restrict his opponents movements, without forcing them to imitate his own. His skill with the technique even allows him to greatly expand its range to capture many different targets simultaneously.Boruto: Naruto the Movie As a member of his generation's Ino–Shika–Chō, he is learning the collaboration techniques to be performed between him, Inojin, and Chōchō. Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Shikadai makes an appearance in the ending of this novel as a new born infant being held by his mother, not even given a name yet. His father notices his cry as "lazily and feeling all-knowing to the whole world", and suggests that he'd better explore the world with his friends. Epilogue After class at the Academy was dismissed, Shikadai warned Boruto not to pursue his prank because of the five Kage meeting. Upon arriving home, he told his mother to tell Ino that his stomach was hurting, simply to get out of having to train, and greeted his uncle Gaara casually, earning a reprimand from his mother, but shrugged it off and asked for his other uncle Kankurō instead. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Shikadai found little interest in the idea. Later, he accompanied his father in stopping Boruto from interrupting the Seventh Hokage from his duties, and to his chagrin, was asked by his father to notify Naruto's shadow clone where Boruto was. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Shikadai makes an appearance in this film. Trivia * Before Shikadai was born, the counsellors of Sunagakure stated that if his uncles die without heirs, he, as a descendant of Rasa's bloodline, would become the Kazekage; Suna considered it a crisis for a Konohagakure-born shinobi to become Kazekage, and this reasoning was used to force Gaara into taking a wife.Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage, Chapter 1 Quotes * (To Inojin) "Pranks and training are both annoying."Chapter 700, page 3 References id:Shikadai Nara pl:Shikadai Nara